It's Getting Hot In Here
by lalalightwood
Summary: "They're trapped. Apparently, so is Luffy's hand in Ace's boxers." Things are getting a little heated between the D. Brothers. Acelu. [Second chapter: Shameless smut].
1. The Cock Block

Strong, yet slender hands push him onto the bed. Letting himself fall, Ace pushes himself up using his elbows and crooks a finger towards the boy standing at the end of the bed. Smirking, the boy -Luffy- simply stands there, enjoying the view of his elder brother spread out on the bed.

"Oi Lu, if you just stand there, I'm gonna get bored."

"Shishishishi. You look good Ace."

"Shut up, dork." A light blush creeps onto Ace's face, highlighting the freckles. Luffy thinks he looks absolutely adorable. Stepping forward, Luffy slowly tugs off his shirt, exposing his lean, tan torso. Without looking, the young yawns, stretching out his arms, and arching his back a little.

"You're an absolute tease Lu," Ace comments, as he hungrily eyes the younger. "Why don't you just get over here already, yeah?"

"Yosh!"

Anticipating the younger to pounce on him, Ace tenses in advance. However, Luffy takes a different approach-

"Dropping himself onto the bed, Luffy decides to crawl- up the bed onto Ace. Brushing his torso all over Ace's lower thighs and crotch as he drags himself up the bed. Oh, this sweet torture. Finally, Luffy props himself up onto all fours, arms and legs trapping Ace in a Luffy-like cage. Grinning, the younger brings his head down to Ace's, and lightly brushes his lips over his brothers.

"This is what Ace wanted in the dining room. Shishishi, Ace is dirty."

"Shut up!"

Ace is way too eager. He can feel pool of heat gather around his groin area as his dirty, _dirty_ younger brother leans over him. He pushes himself further up onto his elbows and he tries to deepen the kiss with Luffy; Luffy obliges. Opening his mouth, there is a violent clash of teeth, tongues and spit as the brothers kiss each other passionately and explore each other's mouths. A moan vibrates through the elders body as he can feel Luffy palm his erection, and he is just about to insist the younger to _just get on with it_ as he reaches up to Luffy and-

"What are you two doing, yoi?"

They're trapped. Apparently, so is Luffy's hand in Ace's boxers.

The D. Brothers turn to the blond man standing in the doorway. Marco doesn't look amused.

"We, er- got lost?"

"In my bedroom?" Marco sighs. "Get out and get your clothes on, yoi."

* * *

><p>First attempt at anything remotely smut-like.<p>

(Format messed up).


	2. Finally

PWP- The point? To help me get better at smut!

* * *

><p>The D Brothers had left Marco's house with their tail between their legs after they'd been shamefully caught by the older man. Luffy was, of course, not bothered by this development, and had taken it upon himself to tease Ace during the drive home; casually leaning over and caressing his thigh, accidentally brushing his erection... it was sweet torture for the elder.<p>

Ace was honestly shocked that they'd made it to the house.

They'd practically ran to the front door from the car, with Luffy assaulting Ace's throat with butterfly kisses and light bites as Ace had fumbled for the keys in his pocket and opened the door. He had had to try and open the door twice, and Luffy wasn't making it any easier.

"L-Luffy. Slow down a second." Ace pants, as he's pushed up against the door by his younger brother.

Finally opening the door with a small _click,_ the pair practically stumbled into the doorway, and Ace had to forcibly remind himself to shut the door behind him: didn't want any kids or old ladies walking in on them.

After that, Ace didn't really have a practical thought in his head for the next few hours.

They weren't going to make it to the bedroom, that was for sure. They're were too needy due to the fact that they had been waiting for hours through that damn awful dinner with Marco and co. Luffy instead forcibly pushed Ace onto the sofa and smashed their lips together, climbing on top of the elder just as they had done at Marco's.

Another clash of tongues and teeth. Ace reaches out an arm behind him so he can push himself upwards, deeper into the kiss. Luffy laughs lightly and pulls away from the kiss, pecking the side of Ace's mouth as he does so. Sitting up properly, Ace can now feel a solid weight on his lower half as Luffy straddles him.

"Ace~," Ace loves the way that Luffy draws out his name, his voice husky and dark. The younger gently caresses Ace's face, using a thumb to gently stroke his lower lip.

Luffy's hand travels to Ace's shirt, where he pops open each button slowly and carefully. When the older's torso is finally exposed, he raises his other hand and brushes his fingers Ace's nipple. A small, breathless gasp escapes Ace's mouth as Luffy leans down to latch his mouth onto Ace's nipple, where he licks and sucks on it for a few seconds. He uses his other hand to gently roll the pink bud between his thumb and forefinger. Ace twitches as he can feel his pants tighten uncomfortably.

"Lu, just get on with it already." The older murmurs, ever the impatient one.

Luffy only grins at the older as he pushes himself down the older's body. "Ace is being boring." Luffy unbuttons Ace's jeans, and tugs them down slowly, exposing his tented erection. Despite the cramped conditions on the sofa, Luffy's head leans down and presses kisses to the inside of Ace's thighs and crotch region, causing Ace to squirm uncomfortably. Deciding to relieve his brother, Luffy presses his lips to the tip of Ace's erection and kisses it through the boxes.

Gaining more and more confidence with every moan, gasp or hiss he draws out of his older brother, Luffy sticks out his tongue and gives the erection a long, broad lick from the middle of the shaft to the tip. Ace is quietly gasping by now.

"Luffy," Ace practically growls. "Just... _get on with it_."

Never one to disrespect his elders, Luffy, well, Luffy gets on with it-

Tugging down Ace's boxers, Luffy frees Ace's erection as he pulls his boxers down to his knees. Leaning down, he gives an experimental lick over the slit of the delicious cock presented to him. Satisfied with Ace's shudder, Luffy slowly pushes the cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. He slowly begins to bob his head up and down, up and down...

Ace takes shallow breathes, resisting the urge to thrust into Luffy mouth- his glorious, wet, sinful mouth. He audibly swallows a lump in his throat as he lets out a few moans and gasps. Quiet, sucking noises bless his ears as Luffy sucks on his cock. Luffy's hand had moved to Ace's testicles, were he gently fondles them. Ace's body feels like it is on fire, and his erection is aching with the need to come- he does not think that he will last any longer.

"Luf... Luffy, stop.. nngh. Stop."

Releasing Ace's cock from his mouth with a small, wet pop, Luffy looks up at Ace. Ace's face is dusted with a light red blush, and his eyes are glazed from his arousal. Luffy is in a similar state, but his lips are wet with saliva and precum. With Ace's eyes glued onto his face, Luffy's tongue flicks out out to clean his lips. He then flashes a very uncharacteristic smirk at Ace.

"What Ace, are you going to come already, hmm?"

Ignoring the glare the older shoots him, Luffy stands up off of the sofa, and begins peeling his clothes off. No strip or teasing this time- his shorts are way too tight, and he'd feel a lot better with them off _thank you very much._

Ace takes this opportunity to kick off his jeans and and boxers, freeing his legs. He then slides off his open shirt. The brothers are both stark naked as the day they were born.

"Wait here a second." Ace is left confused and aroused as Luffy walks out of the room. However, Luffy comes back a moment later, holding a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands.

"Lie down." Ace does as his little brother tells him, lying down on his chest on the sofa. He rests his head on the side as he watches Luffy coats his fingers with lube, before kneeling down by Ace's ass. Using his lube-covered fingers, Luffy gently spreads Ace's cheeks and whistles. "Still so tight Ace. We were fucking last night, and you still look as tight as the day I took yo."

Ace resists the urge to kick the younger as Luffy's ringer gently circles his rim. He can feel his ass clench greedily, as if anticipating Luffy's next move. Ignoring the older, Luffy gently probes Ace as he wiggles a single finger into his asshole, slowly wriggling it about to stretch Ace as much as possible.

"Relax, Ace." Luffy coos, as he can still feel Ace tense at the intrusion.

Pumping his finger in and out for a few seconds, Luffy soon adds a second finger, soon using a scissoring motion to prepare the elder. Ace is twitching impatiently again; damn Luffy and his damn stupid precautions.

"Lu- nngh, hah... just-" Pants. "Just come on! I'm not some damn virgin!"

"Shishishi." Luffy extracts his fingers, and grabs the lube bottle again. "Go into the kitchen and lean across the counter then."

Sighing despite himself, Ace stands up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen- not missing the fact that Luffy is now rolling a condom onto his own cock and coating it with lube. Smirking, Ace finds a clean counter top and leans over it- his chest and pressed onto it's cool surface. His hands grip the edge of the counter in preparation for the fucking that has been waiting for him for a damn long time now.

Walking over to his vulnerable lover, his cock protected and lubed up, Luffy nips Ace's ear and breathes "Tell me what I'm going to do to you."

Ace can feel his cock twitch. Gosh, did he love this side of Luffy. This dominating, sexy persona that Luffy wore when the two were alone together... it was enough to make Ace come there and then.

"You're going to fuck me." Ace answers, voice breaking slightly in the middle with excitement.

"Damn right I am." Luffy growls, as he positions himself behind Ace and squeezes one of his cheeks slightly. Spreading his cheeks with one hand, Luffy uses the other to line up his cock and slides it over Ace's asshole, reveling in the needy whine Ace let's out.

Smirking, Luffy snaps his hips forwards, and suddenly he's engulfed in Ace's glorious heat.

"Shit, Ace..." Luffy groans out, as he rests his forehead on Ace's back as he waits for the older to adjust.

"You're so tight..." Ace grunts, which Luffy translates as: _just move already you idiot._

Luffy grips Ace's hip as he thusts in and out of the older. The room is silent except for the low, primitive grunts emanating from the males, and the slap of skin and skin with each rough thrust.

With each strong thrust, Ace is pushed a little bit down onto the counter. Luffy soon fists his hand into Ace's tangled hair and presses his face into the counter; Ace loves every second of it.

Ace's grunts suddenly transform into a high gasp and moan as Luffy twists his hips, thrusting into Ace at a different angle. Ah, there it is. Luffy brutally fucks the elder raw, as Ace's high moans and gasps encourage him to thrust "faster, deeper...". Most often than not, Luffy will directly hit Ace's prostate, causing the elder to momentarily lose his vision as his eyesight is glazed with pleasure.

If the random clenches of Ace's ass are anything to go by, Ace is close to cumming. Luffy reaches his hand around Ace's body, and grasps his cock, pumping his fist in time to his thrusts.

This really is too much for Ace. A violent pleasure tore through the elder's body, as cum leaks out of the top of his erection. His orgasm wracks his entire body, and he unconsciously clenches around Luffy's cock, who comes too after a few more thrusts. His body humming in pleasure during the aftermath, Luffy and Ace bask in the presence of each other's company for a few moments. Until Ace complains at Luffy to pull out, that is. Slowly and carefully, the younger pulls out of his older brother, leaving the both of them speechless and breathless.

"That was... fun." Luffy just laughs at his older brother, his more serious and dominating persona leaving as soon as the two had finished up. "Shower?"

Grinning, Luffy grabs the older's hand. "Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Ah, okay then. This is it. My first sex scene. Wow.<p>

Loved it, hated it? What do I need to improve on? Reviews are welcomed. ^-^

I'M SORRY OOC LUFFY AND ACE.


End file.
